


Invisible

by WritingMadness



Category: Glee
Genre: Hurt, Inspired by Glee, Loneliness, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMadness/pseuds/WritingMadness
Summary: When Kurt starts to feel invisible, even to the people that are meant to appreciate him the most, can Sam save the boy from walking away from his dreams? Mr. Schue likes to think he does what is best for the club, but what do the club members think?
Relationships: Emma Pillsbury/Will Schuester, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Schue." Kurt sighed the Glee teacher, who had normally been so understanding in the past, in the eyes as the rest of the class nodded behind him. They understood his endless commitment to the Britney week idea, there are only so many Journey songs that can be sung before practice starts to become a bore. "You are letting your personal issues get in the way of something that we are all telling you we really want to do! I mean, this club regularly pays tribute to pop culture, and Britney Spears is pop culture. To suggest otherwise is hysterical."

"Kurt! I'm done talking about this." The teacher rolled his eyes at the third outburst from the student that same week. He sighed running his hand through his hair, thoughts of Emma, Terri, and Carl running through his head. He honestly had no idea how he was still holding it together, he didn't need the cheek of the kids on top of all his stress.

Kurt huffed. Upon this statement, Mr. Schue went to turn around and Kurt felt all the rage that had built up over last year fill him. This was bullshit, how could they not do Britney? Also, why hadn't he been able to do Kristin Chenoweth songs the week before when he had asked? Hadn't Mr. Schue let Rachel sing nearly every broadway song there was, and why? Because she had wanted to 'express herself'? Had the teacher not let Finn change to his idea of performing Kiss because he felt like he had to prove his masculinity and not perform Gaga? Why hadn't he just stuck to his original assignment then, pushed the boys from their small box? And when Mercedes had wanted a bit of R'n'B hadn't he gone out of the way to pick some? Then there was Artie, Mr. Schue had made them all sit in wheelchairs just so they could see how Artie lived and make him feel like less of an outsider? 

But what about people like Tina, or Kurt himself, who's differences weren't physically noticeable? Who were socially crippled instead of physically? When were they going to get a chance to do what they wanted to do?

"Geez! Let loose a little, would you? Stop being so fricking uptight all the time!" Kurt screamed at the top of his lungs making everyone in the club stop what they were doing immediately. Rachel and Mike looked like they were about to laugh. Finn and Mercy looked worried and Santana, well, she looked impressed; Kurt noticed it was the first time that she had ever looked at him. He blushed but stood his ground. Mr. Schue raised an eyebrow.

"I'll see you in the principal's office."

Kurt rolled his eyes, chucking his messenger bag over his shoulder as sassily as he could. He walked past Finn and ran his fingers through his brother's hair, letting the freakishly tall boy know silently that he was all right before he walked to the door. As he reached the exit, he paused to look back. He sighed, walking back into the room. He needed to say what he needed to say. He couldn't hold it back any longer, not when it was affecting so many.

"You know," Kurt muttered, glancing at his teacher from the corner of his eyes. Mr. Schue sighed, hands coming to rest on his hips. "If you don't start listening to our suggestions, and keep pulling songs from your sad sad youth, we will lose this competition. We can't relate to these sounds, it's not even like they are the classics."

"And what would you know about music Kurt?" Mr. Schue argued walking around the Piano. Kurt had never seen the man look so mad, it was obvious that his anger wasn't due to Kurt's singular outbursts. Rachel had stormed out too many times for those to bother him. Kurt knew deep down he was having personal troubles. "I'm the teacher here."

"One," the smaller boy gritted through his teeth, "don't act like you are any better than anyone in this room. You shit on peoples idea's, but we are all the same, Mr. Schue! We all have a passion for music, and you stifle it to try and make us perform the songs you performed! You got this job because you were the only person wanting it, not because of your musical knowledge. Number two, one thing I do know about music is that no one apart from Rachel knows another Journey song that's not Don't Stop!"

Kurt glanced to the side to see that nearly all of the club were nodding in agreement, even a reluctant Rachel. "It's true Mr. Schue," she interjected, "and the only reason I know those is because I have two gay dads."

Kurt smiled at the girl but looking back towards the teacher he knew that he hadn't done much to convince Mr. Scue, in fact, he looked angrier than ever.

"Please Kurt." Mr. Schue spat absolutely red in the face, his fists clenching at his side, making the small boy gulp but he still stood his ground. If he didn't, who would? Rachel was too scared of getting suspended. Finn was too dim to string a proper argument together, and Santanna would just end up cutting the teacher. "You've had chances! Defying Gravity, there."

"My dad had to threaten to sue!!" Kurt gasped in utter disbelief, he had specifically been told no because Rachel had wanted it. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Mercy grin at him, "that's right white boy!" and Rachel bite her lip nervously. "I have never willingly been given the chance to have something special here. You've missed out on a few people actually, but that's their choice if they want to bring it up to you."

"THAT IS NOT TRUE..."

"What's Matt's last name?" Kurt raised his eyebrow, ignoring the chuckle from the jock. 

Mr. Schue went silent for a minute before he just exploded, swinging his arm to point at the door, only his elbow hit Kurt in the face at the speed of the turn making everyone in the room scream as the small boy fell to the ground clutching his nose. Kurt groaned, looking around the room with slightly blurred eyes. Almost everyone seemed to be out of their seat, some frozen in place; not knowing what to do.

Groaning again at the throbbing on his face, Kurt moved his hands away with wide eyes to see they were covered in blood. As he moved his hands, blood dripped to the floor and onto his trousers. He had never bled so hard before. At the sight of the blood, Kurt expected Finn to be the first one to him, but the giant seemed too busy holding Mr. Schue up the wall as the rest of the Glee club tried to pull him off; it was, in fact, Sam that was first to him. Shirtless! And holding his T-shirt to the boy's nose.

"You okay Kurt?" The blonde boy asked, a thin line forming across his unusually large lips. His eyes kept darting towards the madness as he carefully started to dab at the blood running down Kurt's cheeks. "I can't believe he hit you."

"He didn't," Kurt muttered lightly leaning into Sam's peck as his head started to go a bit faint. For a boy with so much muscle, his chest was surprisingly soft. "He just spun fast, accidentally clipping me with his elbow."

"Yo Hudson!" Sam yelled instantly, and Kurt would have jumped if it wasn't for the pounding in his head distracting him from the world around him. He shook his head slightly, trying to lessen the feeling. Sam held him tighter, despite his attention being elsewhere. "Drop Shue, Kurt said it was an accident!"

Finn's grip loosened from around the Teachers throat as his eyes connected with his brothers. Rachel took this opportunity to try and pry her boyfriend's fingers from their teacher. Kurt nodded towards Finn and the boy let go completely, strolling back to his seat; though he still looked pissed. Rachel and Quinn followed him, both trying to calm him. He obviously wasn't happy Kurt had been hurt either way.

Mr. Schue, now free, walked up to Kurt but the younger boy shook his head and tried to get away as Mr. Schue got to his knees. Sam, glared towards the man who put his hands up in defense.

"Kurt, " Mr. Schue said, "I'm so sorry."

"Fuck You."

Kurt pushed himself up and stormed from the room, wobbling slightly on his feet. He had to call his dad, he needed to get home as soon as he could. He couldn't risk running into any jocks in his current state. Sam was left standing next to Mr. Schue, the rest of the club awkwardly silent. Most of the members stood around Finn, with the exception of Santanna who was hugging a crying Brittney. She was whispering something about her unicorn being injured.

"He's right you know," Sam muttered with a small shrug. Mr. Schue looked up at him from the floor, eyes shining slightly. "You give Mercedes, Finn, Rachel, and I more chances because we are the best of the best in what we do, and we are hot as. But you would never give the Asian, the cripple, or the gay kid a solo in main shows because you think deep down it could hurt our chances of winning. Now I'm going to go and try to make sure we still have Kurt by tomorrow, and you are gonna think of an apology."

Mr. Schue nodded gently and dismissed Sam before climbing to his feet, turning back to the class. Sam knew there wasn't going to be much teaching for the rest of the lesson. Sam pulled on his shirt, despite the blood, as he did not want to get suspended like Finn almost had in Rocky Horror. "Okay Class, we are now going to learn about contemporary music..."


	2. Chapter 2

When Sam finally caught up with Kurt, he found the smaller boy sat outside the school on a small wall, still with a very bloody face and T-shirt. Only this time he had a hand full of baby wipes, obviously from Mrs. Pillsbury. Sam cringed slightly, he could only imagine the trauma the guidance counselor had taken on when seeing Kurt as messy as he was. Sam took another look at Kurt, the boy was trying to get some of the quickly drying blood off of himself but due to the reflection in his phone screen being blurry, it wasn't working very well. He was smearing more than anything. Sam was surprised the boy hadn't brought a compact mirror.

Sam chuckled slightly and walked up to Kurt, taking a seat next to the boy and pulling the wipes from his perfectly moisturized hands. Seriously, Sam had never felt something so soft in his life. He smiled lightly at the thought as he placed his free hand on the back of Kurt's head and started to mop off the visible blood. The boy gasped slightly at the touch but made no move to get away. Spurred on Sam trailed his hand from the boy's neck, to lay on his soft cheek; ignoring the studying looks that he was being shot.

"You look like you've been massacred." Sam chuckled lightly, thinking of some of his favorite horror movies, making Kurt smile with a roll of his eyes. The blonde bit his lips, feigning concentration to distract from the way his stomach was feeling after Kurt's lips had sent him a smile. Seriously, the boy's lips were so red and his teeth...perfectly white. How he longed to run his tongue along them, to feel the softness in the most intimate setting he could.

"My dads gonna be here in a minute," Kurt muttered, randomly. Sam raised an eyebrow, earning a kind eye-roll from the boy. "So you better make it apparent you didn't cause a said massacre. I'm a gay boy, and you are a jock. He tends to act before he speaks."

"Don't worry." The taller boy shrugged gently, trailing around Kurt's nose with the wipe to get some blood that had ended up on the tip. Kurt smiled lightly, a heat forming on his cheeks at the feeling. Once the blood was gone he gently placed a teasing kiss to the boy's cheek. "I can take care of myself. Plus, my hair is dyed. I'm basically part of the LGBT community anyway."

"I'm sure you can." Kurt sighed, ignoring the humorous comment that his fellow glee clubber had made. The throbbing in his nose made it almost impossible to feel the humor. Seriously, how had their teacher managed to hit him with such force? "How does my nose look now?"

"In all honestly," Sam cringed, "a bit swollen, nothing too bad though. I don't think it's broken. Does it hurt a lot? Maybe we should ask your dad to take you to the hospital, just in case. I'm not really a Doctor and..."

"No No," Kurt reassured, a small chuckle at the bigger boys overprotectiveness, as he cut off the rambling. Sam's cheeks reddened "I'll be fine. I just wanna go home and sleep, you know, just sleep the day away."

"Well then, " Sam shrugged, picking up his bag as he noticed Kurt's dad pull in to car park and pull up to them. "Can I come to your house to watch you sleep? When people have head injuries they say let them sleep but watch them, please? I'd feel better."

"Okay." Kurt went to stand up but only went halfway before he got dizzy and fell into Sams's arms. Sam gasped, pulling the boy in tightly and cradling his head as he whimpering into Sam's muscular shoulder.

"Shit," Sam muttered into the boy's ear. "Careful."

Burt was out of the car in seconds fussing over his son. Sam noticed three emotions pass over the man's face in three seconds, anger, worry, and pain.

"Kurt! Are you okay? Did someone hurt you? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR NOSE..?"

"He's had a little accident," Sam muttered gently, earning a smile from Kurt who held on tightly as they started to walk towards the car. Kurt's face was a little redder than usual and he focused on his feet as he walked. "Anyway sir, is there any chance I can come home with you to keep an eye on him? I know you work late on Monday, and in all honesty, I think he might have a bit of a concussion."

Burt nodded at the request but frowned lightly. He opened the back door of his car as Sam kept Kurt steady. "How do you know I work late on Mondays?"

"Kurt mentioned it." The taller boy shrugged lightly, it had been on the first day of glee that year. Kurt had needed to get home quickly, and due to some of the jocks, he had been running behind. Apparently it was his turn to cook, and Finn was home alone with a kitchen to his disposal; at which Sam totally understood why the boy was panicking at the time. "Like the first week I met him, he was all in a tizzy because you were working and he needed to get something sorted so I drove him home."

"Oh," Burt muttered as they climbed into the car. Kurt climbed in first and Sam followed him, making sure he didn't fall. Burt walked around, after slamming the door much to Kurt's disgust, climbing into the driver's seat. "Thank you for looking out for him."

Sam nodded, looking at Kurt to find he was leaned against his window looking tired as hell, it was downright adorable. Sam leaned over and placed his arm around the boys shoulders before pulling him to into him, laying his head down on his lap. "I'm probably more comfortable than a window. Rest, I'll wake you."

Kurt nodded and turned to bury his face into the older boy's stomach before allowing himself to drift off. Sam grinned, letting his fingers run up and down the boys back before they ran up through his hair and down his cheek. He had completely forgotten that Burt was in the car.

"So..."

Sam jumped, blushing deeply as he looked up to see Burt smirking at him. He smiled back, his stomach tightening slightly. His fingers fell to linger on Kurt's back.

"What is the real reason that you want to watch Kurt? You know full well that Finn gets home before I leave, plus Carole's home. Kurt may have fallen for it, but not me."

"I just..." Sam muttered lightly trying to think of an excuse before just sighing when he knew he should just tell the truth. The man didn't seem mad at the idea, he obviously knew what Sam's intentions were. "I really really like him, and I'm not coming to get him alone in his room to have sex with him if that's what you think! I want to take care of him, and hopefully, that may make him attracted to me. He's the only boy that calls me Sam really and not Evans as the Jocks do, it's like he wants to know me for me and not my popularity."

"Sam," The older man raised an eyebrow, "The boy that Kurt donated some of his clothes too?"

"Yes." The blonde blushed slightly, the discussions of his finances making him a bit uncomfortable. The fact the shirt he was wearing was actually Kurts further embarrassing him. "That's me, the boy who lives in a motel...'

"Hey." Burt smiled at Sam through the mirror. "Don't sound so embarrassed. Motels are cool."

Sam chuckled lightly, leaning his head against the window. His fingers absentmindedly played with the hair at the nape of Kurt's neck. "They aren't, but you are right. I shouldn't be ashamed of where I come from."

Burt nodded in an agreement, pulling into the driveway of the Hummel house. They all climbed out of the Car, with Sam carrying Kurt; who woke to look up before just cuddling back into the taller boy again and falling back to sleep. Sams eyebrows knitted together as he looked down at the boy, but held him close.

They all entered the house and Burt gestured to the couch once they had entered a rather lovely looking living room, in which Kurt had obviously taken over the decorating. Sam nodded and placed Kurt carefully down, placing a throw cushion under his head.

At the noise, Carole walked into the room and placed a kiss to Burts's lips before looking at Kurt and gasping. She took a step closer and took a look at the bruises now forming around his eyes. They were quite purple, his pale complexion father dramatizing his injury.

"What happened?"

"An accident apparently." Burt shrugged looking Sam up and down. The blonde looked to the carpet, running his hand through his hair. Burt was obviously not happy with the secret, but they weren't Sams to give. "Whatever that means. Did someone beat him up, cause I doubt he did all that by tripping or something like that."

"No." Sam sighed, rather shyly. Carol smiled his way, a comfort Sam found. "Look if it was up to me, or he was in danger, like real danger, and this wasn't a horrible mistake, I would tell you, but it's Kurt's choice..."

"He's right," Kurt muttered making everyone jump as he sat up rubbing his eyes. He ran his hands through his hair, his movements still rather disoriented. "It's my choice and I wanna keep this between the Glee club."

"Kurt." Sam frowned getting to his knees and placing his hand to the boy's forehead. "You are meant to be resting. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine." The smaller boy promised with a small smile before his face took one of confusion. "I had a weird dream. You and dad were both running a motel, using my clothes as a uniform? You called me attractive. "

Burts eyes widened and he gestured for Carole to go in the kitchen as Sam bit his lip. Once both adults we're gone, Sam took a seat beside Kurt and pulled him close. "I do find you attractive Kurt, that bit wasn't a dream. I need you so bad baby, I need you as a boyfriend. I like you!"

"Mmm," Kurt smiled lightly, though Sam noted the adorable way his brow creased. "Well I dunno if you could keep up with someone as high maintenance as me, plus I'm not exactly ready for sex."

"I don't care," Sam reassured, running his fingers through his hair. He could understand why Kurt thought of Jocks that way. "I just need you to hold my hand, that's all I need from you. In all honesty Kurt, I'm a virgin too. I don't completely think I'm ready either."

"You're a virgin?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I know," Sam muttered, blushing slightly at the thought. "Embarrassing for a bisexual Jock, huh?"

"No," Kurt promised. "Just a little bit unexpected."

"So..., " Sam muttered, his lips lifting at the fact that Kurt wasn't judging him. "Will you date me?"

Kurt thought about it for a minute before nodding and leaning in to kiss Sam gently. The blonde smiled into the kiss because he knew he would be with this boy forever. He didn't know why, but he knew that somehow they were put on this earth for each other. They were soul mates, destined to be each other one and only's. Pulling away from the taller boy, then running his fingers through his lover's hair, Kurt smiled.

"Now, " Sam continued lightly, "I need to get you to bed. You're incredibly pale love."

"Can I get paracetamol first?" Kurt rolled his eyes despite himself. Yes, he did feel a bit nauseous still but he didn't want to seem like some child who needed looking after.

Sam nodded gently, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder securely. Kurt wasn't nearly as dizzy as he was after the initial hit but he leaned into the touch without much resistance. They both walked into the kitchen and the smaller boy took some medicine from the medicine draw before placing a kiss to his dad's and Step-mom's cheek. They both smiled at him, fondly. Though, both still looked at his injuries in concern.

"I'm going to go to bed."

"And Sam?" Carole asked with a knowing eyebrow, making her new son blush heavily. Obviously they had to know he was in no condition to do anything other than sleep; the thought was insulting.

"Is coming with me." Kurt shrugged, trying to rid himself of his blush as he grabbed Sams hand tightly. The blonde grinned, despite the heat, his cheeks seemed to radiate. "Look if your that worried that something might happen, like just send Finn down when he gets here. I'm literally gonna use him as a pillow."

Once they gave a firm nod, both boys turned and walked down the stairs slowly, Kurt feeling slightly more dizzy on the way...

...but he wasn't so sure the accident was the cause.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam frowned and ran his hands up and down his boyfriend's spine, as the boy whimpered into his chest, hoping to give the boy some kind of relief. He was obviously in a great deal of pain, despite the painkillers he had taken. The blonde wasn't so shocked, an injury tended to hurt more after the initial shock, plus his nose had seemed to have grown in size. Sam would have found the swelling comical despite if the boy hadn't been hurt.

With a small frown, the taller boy stood carefully and slowly slipped away from the smaller boy to walk up the stairs, and into the kitchen, where Finn and Carole were sat. They seemed to be in deep discussion, only looking up as Sam stepped into the room. Each held a look of concern. Sam couldn't help but wonder if Finn was telling his mum exactly what had gone down in Glee practice. He silently hoped he wouldn't, knowing it would open up a whole new can of worms.

"Sam," Finn frowned lightly, alerting Sam of the worry that was probably etched on his face. The blonde smiled, trying to lighten the mood slightly. "You okay mate?"

"Yeah." He muttered, walking around the table and leaning against the counter awkwardly. This was the first time he had been to Kurt's house and he was just now realising it. How was he supposed to act? What were the house rules? Should he have taken his shoes off? "I was just wondering if you had an ice pack of some sort, maybe frozen peas? Kurt's nose has swollen more, he's starting to look like Rachel."

"One." Finn raised a testing eyebrow, though a smile lingered on his lips. Sam grinned back, knowing his joke hadn't truly stung anyone. "That's my girlfriend, and two, what if it's broken?"

"It's not," Carole reassured, as she stood up and collected an ice pack from the fridge. "I'm pretty sure anyway, and even if it was there is nothing that could be done. Doctors and nurses tend to just leave noses to heal unless they are facing the wrong way or something like that."

Sam took the ice pack with a grateful smile, before literally turning on his feet and running back to Kurt. He threw one smile of thanks over his shoulder before he reached the basement door. He heard Carole chuckle behind him.

Once he was securely back into bed, Kurt turning to cuddle back into his chest, he lifted the ice pack and held it to the boy's nose making him jump from the sudden coldness. Kurt's eyes flickered open before he smiled up at his boyfriend.

"Sorry for waking you love," Sam muttered, pressing the pack to what seemed to be the most bruised part of Kurt's nose.

"Don't matter." The boy whispered back almost silently, a sigh of content at the feeling. "Mmmm, the ice feels nice."

Sam chuckled placing a gentle kiss to the boy's lips, before pressing the ice pack a bit tighter to the injury, but not enough to hurt. Kurt seemed to smile, so Sam took it that he was doing his job properly. "I bet it does. Carole checked you over, and I can tell you it's defo not broken."

"Good." Kurt smiled, as he took the ice pack before placing it to the side and taking Sams's face into his hands lovingly.

Sam smiled as Kurt leaned forward and placed a peck to his lips, but was slightly thrown back as the kiss got deeper, hands running through each other's hair and down each other's backs. Sam knew they couldn't be rough, though they didn't pull away until Sam decided that maybe Kurt shouldn't be doing this. The smaller boy pouted as the blonde pulled away.

"Not that that wasn't awesome." Sam chuckled, kissing the pout from Kurt's face before turning and lifting the ice pack again as he ran his fingers through the smaller boy's hair. "But what brought that on?"

"I just wanted to say thank you." Kurt shrugged lightly, a redness climbing his cheeks bones. He looked absolutely adorable. "Thank you for looking after me really. I'm glad that you are who I get to call my first boyfriend. You're kind, funny, talented, and mega-hot..."

"I know." Sam chuckled. "I'm pretty awesome. Kurt, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can." Kurt shrugged, pulling himself into a sitting position and taking the ice from his boyfriend once more. Only this time, instead of placing it to the side he held it against his face himself.

Sighing; the usually confident boy glanced down at his hands that now lay in his jeans-clad lap. "Is what you said in Glee true? Do you feel as if you don't belong?"

Kurt nodded into the ice pack and shrugged, the statement didn't embarrass him. He signed, turning his body towards Sam. The blonde matched his actions. "I feel as if no one ever takes what I say seriously because I'm the gay kid. Mr. Schue never gives me a chance, and I'm just sick of it. I wouldn't mind if my voice wasn't right for the song's, but it's my sexuality that holds me back. No one wants a gay lead, I get it, but at least give me a solo in the school-based events."

"I honestly," Sam spoke from his heart, his eyes falling to his hands again, "think you have one of the best voices in Glee and if Mr. Schue can't see that, fuck him. Plus, you're not the only gay kid in school. What about me?!"

"Out gay kid.."

"And you think I'm gonna stay in?" Sam chuckled, earning a raised but hopeful eyebrow from Kurt. The blonde looked towards his man, eyes softening. "I'm never gonna be able to stop kissing you, baby. Like, you're so attractive and adorable."

"What will Quinn say?" Kurt chuckled but he felt his stomach tighten at the thought. Sam laughed and placed another couple of pecks to his lips.

"Quinn is my friend, and she knew I was bi while I was dating her." Sam smiled "She will be cool with it, she may already know of my crush."

"Oh.."

"Mmmm.." The older boy smiled, running his thumb over Kurt's lips with a chuckle. "You're the only one I've had my eyes on for the last couple of months!"

"Really?" Kurt smiled, lightly kissing Sam again. He then pushed himself up and crawled off the bed. Yes, his nose hurt but he was feeling way better than he had earlier. As he crawled Sam smirked and grabbed his hips pulling the boy into his lap, earning a rather adorable giggle. Kurt grinned up at him.

"And where do you think you're going?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"To get my phone." Kurt raised his eyebrow, sighing in happiness as he cuddled into his boyfriend's strong chest. "I wanna order us some Pizza. Now, let me go or else."

"Or else what?"

"No toppings!"

Sam raised his hand almost instantly and let Kurt stand up. He watched as his boyfriend ran up the stairs, before groaning and running after him, he didn't want to be away from the boy even for a second; plus with the way Kurt swung his hips, he was pretty sure he was meant to follow. He found Kurt in the kitchen, talking to Finn when he had finally reached the top of the stairs.

"Babe..."

"Babe!" Finn gasped looking at the two boys before looking up at his mum who was doing her hair up for work. The older woman chuckled slightly, sending Kurt a cheeky look. "What the hell?"

"Oh yeah." Sam shrugged lightly, walking up to Kurt and placing his arm around the boy's waist. Finn followed the action with his eyes. "Kurt and I are dating."

"I'm not sure I like that..."

"Well, dear brother," Kurt tutted walking forward and placing an affectionate kiss to Finn's forehead. The boy pushed Kurt away, but a smile lingered anyway. Sam grinned at the two, they had come so far since their parents had married. Finn had seemed to get over his deeply homophobic tendencies and had really started supporting his brother. "You don't get a say. Now, what Pizza you want? You wanna share one with Sam?"

Finn stared at the two for a minute before just smiling lightly showing them he accepted it. He may not be completely happy, but he wouldn't try and split them up. "Definitely not, he has fish on his pizza."

"Yeah." Sam grinned as Carole waved goodbye, and left the room for work. He then glanced down at Kurt with a smirk, "but for some reason, I'm feeling more like having a sausage topping."

At this Finn blushed, as Kurt broke into giggles before giving Sam one last peck on the lips before walking off with his phone to his ear. Sam watched him walk away with a smile, at least his dizziness was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do I have to go in?" Kurt groaned as he and Sam stood outside of the choir room, hands locked tightly together. They had received a few lingering stares from other students, but nobody but a few football guys had made any remarks towards them; and coach Beastie had stopped that straight away. Sam was almost sad he hadn't had time to react himself. "He's just gonna piss me off."

"As your classmate." Sam shrugged lightly, gesturing to the room with a smile. "I would say screw him and take you home, but as a boyfriend, I'm saying you go in there because performance is your life, and you can't let anyone get in the way of that. "

"I love that word, boyfriend." The smaller boy giggled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck, giving him a little peck. "God; you're so sexy."

"Thanks."

Sharing another small kiss they both turned and walked inside hand in hand to see that everyone was already there; they were the last ones to turn up. Sam sat in the back, and Kurt followed him to sit on his lap rather than sitting at the front in front of Mr. Schue. He wanted to interact with the man as little as possible, at least for this week.

"Okay, guys." Mr. Schue smiled to the whole group, making everyone sigh in annoyance that he was so jolly on a Monday morning. "So I've noticed I haven't been myself lately and I've been hard on you guys; especially you Kurt. I really do need to let loose again. I was thinking music may help me, so I was sitting up on Saturday night and thinking. Who can we do? Who is a fun but talented artist? Then it hit me out of nowhere, I had an excellent idea. BRITNEY SPEARS!"

Kurt blinked a couple of times before coughing to get the teachers attention, making Sam flinch and wrap his arms around the smaller boy just in case. Finn's face fell, while Rachel glanced at Kurt warily. Santana grinned, the thought of a round two thrilling as Brittney gasped loudly. Mercedes rolled her eyes, while the others all pulled out their phones to fine ignorance.

"Yes, Kurt?" Mr. Schue smiled, seeming blissfully unaware of the looks he was receiving from some of the students. He seriously needed to sort his Emma problem out.

"I'm probably just being stupid," Kurt muttered, feeling Sam bury his head into his back. "But you don't actually mean Britney was your idea, do you? I mean, it was mine."

"Well of course." Mr. Schue smiled, to which Kurt nodded. At least he had gained acknowledgment. Maybe a solo was coming his way after all. "Okay, so we are going to be doing toxic and Rachel and I will sing lead..."

"Okay." Kurt sighed, pulling Sams's arms from around him before standing up and striding to the door. Sam looked around, noticing a few others moving in their seats, clearly wanting to follow but not brave enough to. "I'm out for good! When I suggested Britney it was for us who didn't get noticed to finally be ourselves, and you tell me you're taking over?"

"Kurt..." Mr. Schue sighed.

"Bye." The muttered before glancing up at Sam with a smile "Meet you at the entrance baby, before first."

Sam sighed as Kurt walked off and stood up, pulling his own bag over his shoulder. He made his way through the chairs before he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Mr. Schue looking at him with a raised eyebrow, "Sam?"

"He's my boyfriend..." The boy shrugged to which Mr. Schue rolled his eyes. Sam raised an eyebrow, he supposed that meant he wouldn't be getting a solo this year, or maybe he would? He wasn't exactly visibly gay.

"And that means you need to run after him when he has his Diva fits?" The teacher asks, eyes quickly darting to Finn as he heard the boy sigh in annoyance.

"When he's right, yes." Sam nodded before sighing and turning to the rest of the group. "Look guys, this group is probably the best part of the day for all of us, but for Kurt, it's the only part of the day where he gets to be himself without the fear of being bullied. He is an outcast, like many of us. Well, some more than others."

Artie, Mercedes, Finn, Tina, Santanna, and even Rachel nodded at Sam with a small smile, encouraging him to continue his speech.

"Mr. Schue, " the boy sighed, turning now to his teacher. "Britney was Kurt's idea and you weren't planning on giving him a solo? Every idea he had for regionals you gave to Finn because you feel it may come across as a little bit gay for the judges. You make him change him to her! It's basically emotional torture, and why? For a fucking trophy?

"I know." Mr. Schue sighed, as he looked at the floor. Sam could see he fully knew of his actions. "It seems very bad, but it's just what is expected to win. You have to understand that."

"Shouldn't we change that?" The blonde boy asked. "Change starts at home, and we should be the first to ditch these stereotypes. If you, our own teacher, can't envision a gay boy singing to his lover and giving a winning performance, then how can judge? Look I love winning but I love having fun more. If I see anyone in this group smile after a competition I am instantly happy!"

"We need to win to keep Glee!"

"We can meet anywhere for Glee." Sam shrugged, turning towards the door. "I would even offer my motel room if I had to so we could all sing. Anyway, I'm gonna find Kurt. See if I can get him to stay."

~~~

When Sam finally found Kurt it was outside on the steps up to the main entrance. The smaller boy was shivering like crazy due to him forgetting a coat; or not wearing one for fashion reasons. Sam slipped off his own school sports jacket and placed it around Kurt's shoulders, making the smaller boy smile and put his arms through the holes with a raised eyebrow. "Sam, now you're cold?"

"Not at all." The taller boy smiled, placing an arm around his boyfriend lovingly. "I'm sorry about that Kurt, Mr. Schue is a dick head. Most of the club is annoyed at him, he's bringing his own needs to win and ruining the fun for us."

Kurt smiled lightly with a shrug as he looked around the car park, more and more students we're starting to turn up for the day ahead. "I used to think I belonged to Glee. Now, I feel like a stranger. Where do I belong Sam?"

Sam smiled lightly and pulled Kurt closer into his body before placing a gentle kiss to his cheek. "In my arms"

Kurt let out a small chuckle making Sam grin at the fact he had cheered the boy up a bit. "That was so cheesy."

"Okay then.." Sam rolled his eyes playfully. "Then you belong on stage? In New York? In College!"

"You really think I'm good enough for New York?"

"I do." Puck shrugged, opening his bag and pulling out a booklet. "Kurt, I was talking to Mrs. Pillsbury the other day and was meant to talk to you. I was discussing a few options for after school, and she handed me a stack of flyers. This one reminded me of you."

"NYADA?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, taking the pamphlet from his boyfriend gratefully. "I have never heard of it?"

"But you've heard of Madame Tibideaux?"

"Definitely." The young boy nodded slowly, flicking through the pages of the NYADA booklet. He had to admit, it was impressive. "Did she go here?"

"She teaches there." Sam shrugged grinning at his boyfriend's wide eyes. "I mean this is a completely competitive school but I think if we start filling in your extracurricular activities now, you would get in! I mean you have 5 months before applications actually start! We can go, and play music with the elderly or join a music club on the weekends! I also think a Glee national championship would look good! Maybe join some of Rachel's clubs? Kurt, if you can just bite your tongue through the rest of the Glee year, we would definitely both get into NYADA."

"You wanna go?" Kurt smiled up at his boyfriend. "I like the look of the Musical Theatre program, not even Juilliard offers this. This is everything I want in a course! You?"

"Music production." Sam shrugged lightly, placing another small peck to Kurt's temple. "I have looked it through and I think it's something I really wanna do babe! I wanna make music."

"I'll be the first in line to buy your debut album!"

"So...?" Sam shrugged gently. "Coming back to Glee? Ask Rach if she will let us into her extracurricular clubs?"

"Defiantly." Kurt grinned, standing and letting Sam lead him back to the choir room, their arms linked tightly not caring about the other students looking on. "Thank you, Sam, for caring about my future and not letting me quit."

"Your Welcome."

As the walked back into Glee, all of the other students looked up towards them but Kurt just held his head high. Sam was right, he loved to perform and that was just what he was going to do.


End file.
